Wojna z najemnikami
= Wojna z najemnikami = Wojna z najemnikami, zwana też wojną bezlitosną, wybuchła w 240 p.n.e. Po klęsce w pierwszej wojnie latyńskiej Kartagina znalazła się w fatalnej sytuacji gospodarczej. Zmuszona do płacenia Rzymowi wysokiej kontrybucji, nie miała pieniędzy na opłacenie tysięcy najemników służących w jej armii. Przyczyny W wyniku przegranej pierwszej wojny punickiej Kartagina została z pustym skarbcem, uciążliwą kontrybucją na rzecz Rzymu (2200 talentów eubejskich płatnych w 10 rocznych ratach) oraz armią najemników i Libijczyków stacjonującą opodal Lilybajon. Postanowienia traktatu Lutatiusa (od imienia konsula Caiusa Lutatiusa Catulusa negocjującego traktat pokojowy z Hamilkarem Barkasem) zabraniały rozpuszczania najemników na Sycylii, tak wiec Kartagińczycy nie mieli wyboru - musieli przetransportować ich do Afryki. Wobec złożenia dowództwa przez Hamilkara zadanie to przypadło w udziale ówczesnemu komendantowi Lilybajon, Giskonowi. Wiedząc, ze wyczerpanemu wojną miastu trudno będzie zagwarantować żołd tak wielkiej liczbie ludzi, wysyłał ich do Afryki we względnie małych grupkach w celu ułatwienia zadania geruzji już na miejscu. Niestety geronci nie opłacali stopniowo najemników, lecz pozwolili zgromadzić się im w wielkiej liczbie, a kiedy ci zaczęli się panoszyć - odesłali ich do miasta Sicca (200 km na pd od Kartaginy). Tym samym starania Giskona poszły na marne, zaś najemnicy byli coraz bardziej pewni siebie, tym bardziej, że Kartagińczycy nawet nie wzięli od nich zakładników. Do najemników został wysłany Hannon, lecz najemnicy nie odnieśli się do niego zbyt przyjaźnie, co było do przewidzenia, ponieważ primo - nie znali go, secundo - w końcowej fazie wystąpienia zaproponował najemnikom zmniejszenie wysokości żołdu wobec złego stanu finansów Miasta. W pewnym momencie wyruszyli z Sicca do Tynes, a geronci dopiero wtedy zrozumieli jaki popełnili błąd - oto praktycznie pod murami Kartaginy stanęła armia rozdrażnionych najemników i podburzanych przez nich Libijczyków. Najemnicy wtedy już uświadomili sobie swoją siłę, więc w negocjacjach nie poprzestawali na uregulowaniu samego żołdu, ale żądali także zwrotu kosztów ekwipunku, padłych koni i zapłaty za żywność. Do negocjacji początkowo został wysłany Hamilkar Barkas, lecz najemnicy nie chcieli przyjąć jego pośrednictwa twierdząc, ze ich opuścil na Sycylii. W końcu przyjęli pośrednictwo Giskona - przybył on do Tynes na pokładzie okrętu, na którym było dość pieniędzy na pokrycie wszystkich żądań najemników "Giskon rozpoczął wypłaty należnego żołdu, ale odłożył na poźniej zwrot sum odpowiadających szacunkowej wartości racji zboża i koni" ( fragment dzieła Himilkon z Utyki "Historia sławetnego rodu Barkasów"). W końcu doszło do pertraktacji z najemnikami, w wyniku których zostaliby całkiem spłaceni, lecz Giskon z niezrozumiałych powodów wstrzymał wypłacanie pieniędzy Libijczykom. Wśród najemników jedną z najważniejszych pozycji zdołał zająć zbiegły kampański niewolnik imieniem Spendios - nie mając nic do stracenia nakłonił Matosa, jednego z najwyższych dowódców Libijczyków do odrzucenia propozycji Kartagińczyków. Wydaje się, ze Matos zdawał sobie sprawę, ze jako Libijczyk nie ujdzie przed karą za bunt, dlatego nie dał się długo prosić. Pretekst wstrzymania wypłat za konie i zboże dla Libijczyków okazał się wystarczający aby podburzeni przez Spendiosa i Matosa najemnicy i towarzyszący im Libijczycy uwięzili Giskona oraz jego towarzyszy, zaś wśród kadry dowódczej (która zapewne mimo wszystko poważała swego dawnego wodza - Giskona) i najemników nadal szukających porozumienia z Kartaginą została dokonana czystka. Przebieg wojny z najemnikami W ten sposób rozpoczęła sie wojna (241 r), tym groźniejsza dla Kartaginy, że w latach wojny z Rzymem wyzyskiwali oni bez skrupułów libijską ludność biorąc od niej pod koniec wojny nawet i połowę plonów. Należy także wspomnieć, ze Hannon, zdobywca Theveste (247 r) był jednym z takich właśnie "poborców" co tym bardziej tłumaczy dlaczego buntownicy nie chcieli go na rozjemcę. Skutki takich konfiskat stały się widoczne w całej okazałości dopiero teraz, kiedy to rozjuszona ludność libijska pieniędzmi, kosztownościami i ludźmi masowo wspierała buntowników. Wzmocnieni nowymi zaciągami Libijczyków buntownicy dysponowali armią licząca ponoć ok. 100 tys żołnierzy (imho trzeba podzielić przez dwa ), wobec tego podzielili siły z których jedna część pod dowództwem Spendiosa zaczęła oblegać Utykę, druga pod Matosem oblegała Bizertę (oba miasta nie chciały wziąć udziału w buncie, fragment dzieła Himilkon z Utyki "Historia sławetnego rodu Barkasów" I, 70), zaś trzecia część blokowała Kartaginę. Pierwszym ruchem Kartagińczyków było wysłanie Hannona z armią w 240 r. Armia, przerzucona pod Utykę najprawdopodobniej za pomocą floty, składała się z obywateli oraz zrekrutowanych w pośpiechu najemników, ponadto wzmocnioną setką słoni. Z pomocą tych sił Hannon odniósł zwycięstwo pod Utyką, przy szturmie na obóz powstańców, do czego walnie przyczyniła się szarża słoni (fragment dzieła Himilkon z Utyki "Historia sławetnego rodu Barkasów" I,74) . Hannon nie wykorzystał jednak sukcesu do końca, a przyzwyczajony do wojny podjazdowej przeciw krajowcom uznał siły Spendiosa za zniesione. Tymczasem najemnicy, przyzwyczajeni jeszcze przez Hamilkara na Sycylii do śmiałych manewrów, zebrali swe siły, uderzyli na obóz Kartagińczyków gdzie panowało rozprężenie i nieład i wzięli go szturmem. Wobec takiego pokazu niekompetencji geronci przywrócili do łask Hamilkara, który na wiosnę 239 r wyruszył z niewielką armią (10 tys ludzi + 70 słoni) pod Utykę, jednak most na Bagradasem okazał się dobrze strzeżony. Hamilkar zauważył, ze w czasie gdy wiatr wiał ze wschodu wzdłuż ujścia Bagradasu tworzy się piaszczysta łacha umożliwiająca sforsowanie ujścia rzeki w bród (jak zaświadcza miejscowi zjawisko to występuje po dziś dzień). Atut ten wykorzystał już pierwszej nocy i zaatakował od tyłu siły buntowników blokujące most, jednak Spendios widząc co się dzieje pchnął resztę swoich sił na pole bitwy. Wzięty w kleszcze Hamilkar upozorował ucieczkę swych wojsk, po czym nagle zawróciwszy do boju rozgromił atakujące w nieładzie wojska Spendiosa, kładąc trupem 6 tys buntowników i 2 tys. biorąc do niewoli. Utyka była wiec wolna, jednak Matos wciąż oblegał Bizertę , co więcej - wciąż posyłał do Libijczyków i Numidów prośby o wsparcie. Tymczasem Spenios połączył swoje ocalałe siły z galijskimi oddziałami Autaritosa i idąc za radą Matosa obaj wodzowie prowadzili wojsko blisko Hamilkara, jednakże trzymając się z dala od równin w obawie przed słoniami i i liczną kawalerią. Dopiero nadciągnięcie oddziałów posiłkowych o które zabiegał Matos spowodowało, że sytuacja Hamilkara zaczęła być groźna: "gdy więc obóz Libijczyków zjawił się nagle Kartagińczykom od frontu, obóz Numidów od tyłu, a obóz Spendiosa z boku, znaleźli się oni w nader ciężkim położeniu, z którego trudno było się wydobyć" (Himilkon z Utyki "Historia sławetnego rodu Barkasów" I,77). Hamilkar wydostał się z trudnego położenia przeciągając wodza Numidów, Narawasa, na swoją stronę przyrzekając mu rękę swojej córki. Hamilkar wzmocniony 2 tys kawalerii Narawasa stanął do walki i zwyciężył Spendiosa i Autaritosa w ciężkiej bitwie (nie wiadomo niestety gdzie) w której padło 10 tys buntowników, 4 tys. zaś poszły do niewoli. Wziętym do niewoli najemnikom Hamilkar zaproponował służbę we własnej armii, zaś ci którzy odmówili, otrzymali pozwolenie na swobodny powrót do domu pod warunkiem zaprzestania walki z Kartaginą. W obawie, że taka polityka Hamilkara nie poważyła prestiżu wodzów buntowników oraz nie spowodowała masowej dezercji w nadziei bezkarności, buntownicy zareagowali terrorem - zamordowali w okrutny sposób wszystkich kartagińskich jeńców. Wtedy własnie wojna nabrała charakteru "bezlitosnej" ( wg Himilkona, "wojna nieubłagana"), zwłaszcza, ze Hamilkar nie pozostał buntownikom dłużny. W tym casie jednak Kartaginę dotknął cały szereg niepowodzeń: zbuntowali się najemnicy na Sardynii, zaś do powstańców dołączyła Utyka i Bezerta, co pozwoliło buntownikom skierować całość sił pod Kartaginę. Armia pod dowództwem Hannona (innego niż Hannon z Theveste), która miała odzyskać wyspę także się zbuntowała i połączyła z najemnikami sardyńskimi. Ponadto sztorm zatopił konwój z zaopatrzeniem z Emporiów. Utyka i Bizerta zwróciły się do Rzymu z propozycją wydania miasta, jednak Rzymianie odmówili. Propozycja sardyńskich buntowników także nie została w Rzymie przyjęta. Rzymianie natomiast zezwolili Kartagińczykom na zaciąg najemników w Italii, zaś Kartaginę chętnie wspomagał Hieron z Syrakuz, który nie żywił złudzeń, co się stanie gdy Kartagina upadnie i on zostanie z Rzymem sam na sam. Wobec tych niepowodzeń Hamilkar zaproponował Hannonowi wspólne działania jednak kompeltny brak zgody między wodzami oraz fakt, ze posiadali takie same wpływy z geruzji doprowadził, ze sprawa dowództwa naczelnego została poddana pod głosowanie na zgromadzeniu ludowym, który strategiem Libii obwołało Hamilkara. Hamilkar w 238 r wyprowadził armię w pole i nękał buntowników oblegających Miasto. W tej sytuacji buntownicy podzielili swoje siły, przy czam Matos operując z Tynes zajął się oblężeniem Kartaginy, zaś Autaritos, Spendios i Libijczyk Zarzas (wraz z podobno 50 tys. ludzi) postępując tak samo jak przed rokiem szli za Kartagińczykami i nękali Hamilkara wojną podjazdową. Okazało się jednak, ze ten ich znacznie w takiej wojnie przewyższa (Himilkon z Utyki "Historia sławetnego rodu Barkasów" I,84) i w końcu otoczył ich w wąwozie pod Prion (gr. piła). Gdy ratunek z Tynes nie nadchodził, a buntownicy zamknięci w kotle zjedli już wszystko co tylko było można, wraz ze zwierzętami, jeńcami i niewolnikami, do Hamilkara wysłano poseltwo złozone z ze Spendioa, Autaritosa i Zarzasa oraz siedmiu innych dowódców, by paktować. Hamilkar zgodził się wypuścić buntowników "w bieliźnie" (Himilkon z Utyki "Historia sławetnego rodu Barkasów" I,85) prócz dziesięciu ludzi, których sam wybierze. "Kiedy warunki zostały przyjęte, Hamilkar wyjawił, że wybraną przez niego dziesiątkę mają stanowić sami pełnomocnicy. Niemożliwe by wódz kartagiński nie przewidział następstw tej decyzji: dowiedziawszy się o uwięzieniu swoich przywódców, Afrykanie, któzy nie wiedzieli - jak twierdzi Polibiusz - o zawarciu układu, sądząc że zostali zdradzeni chwycili za broń. Z rozkazu Hamilkara zostali stratowani przez słonie" (Heron z Aten "Dzieje Kartagińczyków" str. 41). Zniszczywszy w ten sposób dużą część sił buntowników Hamilkar wraz z przydanym mu do pomocy (w czasie głosowanie zgromadzenia) innym wodzem - Hannibalem przystąpił do oblężenia Tynes i kazał niedaleko murów ukrzyżować Spendiosa i innych wziętych do niewoli pod Prion. Jednak Matos wykorzystując brak ostrożności Hannibala zrobił wypad, schwycił wodza kartagińskiego i ukrzyżował go na tym samym krzyżu, z którego zdjął zwłoki Spendiosa. Koniec wojny To niepowodzenie sprawiło, że geronci przekonali Hamilkara do wspólnego działania, ktora to współpraca tym razem szła gładko, przez co obaj wodzowie pobili kilka razy Matosa, który tymczasem ewakuował się z Tynes. W końcu doszło do decydującej bitwy (Heron z Aten przypuszcza, ze dopiero na wiosnę 237 r, "Dzieje Kartagińczyków" str. 177), gdzie Hannon i Hamilkar pobili na głowę buntowników, zaś Matosa dostali żywcem. Został on wraz z innymi jeńcami poddany mękom w Kartaginie i następnie stracony. Utyka i Bizerta zostały ujarzmione odpowiednio przez Hamilkara i Hannona, przy czym obu miastom postawiono niezbyt twarde warunki. Niedługo potem Libijczycy znów uznali zwierzchność Kartaginy i wojna zakończyła się. Tymczasem na Sardynii panoszący się tam najemnicy zostali przepędzeni przez rdzennych Sardów do Italii. Kartagińczycy zaczęli szykować wyprawę aby odzyskać wyspę, jednak Rzymianie mając na uwadze jej strategiczne położenie, podstępnie wyrwali ją Kartagińczykom w 238 r łamiąc w ten sposób traktat Lutatiusa. Krótka konfrontacja dyplomatyczna sprawiła, że Kartagina musiała się ugiąć przed brutalną siłą i dodatkowo zapłacić jeszcze 1200 talentów za "działania wojenne przeciw Rzymowi".